Episode 203
Episode 203 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * Paul's Ego scared by Munchkins. * Vininininicius breaks up with his girlfriend. * Joseph Martelli's unoriginal solution for the Gays. * Brett Keane finally doesn't start off with GamesULove. Videos Played # Drunken Peasants - Godly Sex (Cover By Home & Heart) # Stonebwoy interview Liwin after Stars game # I'm not a prostitute yet # White supremacists robocalling to support Trump in NH # Shillary Lies Her Ass Off ''(not found) # RWW News: Klayman: Obama Might Stay In Power Indefinitely # RWW News: Glenn Beck Warns That Journalists Will Soon Be Murdered In The Streets # Politician Steven Joyce Gets Hit In The Face By A Flung Dildo # Kenneth Copeland Says Ted Cruz Has Been 'Called & Anointed' By God To Be The Next President # RWW News: Bryan Fischer Says All Islamic Charities Are Merely Fronts For Funding Terrorism # Officials: Laptop bomb likely caused Somali plane explosion # Solution for gays and lesbians Joseph Martelli # A PUBLIC CHALLENGE TO THOSE WHO DENY THE BIBLE. # TY Fine Brothers - Brett Keane gets Youtube License, Copyright, and Trademark # Castrating The Little Boys Start of the Show The show started off by playing Paul's latest song Godly Sex. Scotty talked about his experience dealing with his cold. Ben, TJ, and Paul described their experiences with taking LSD while watching Paul's Brett Keane covers. They played a video that they laughed their asses off while taking LSD. It was nothing but African's called Stonebwoy and Liwin commenting soccer match. Paul continued to be a racist that laughed at Liwin's skincolor. Scotty called all SJW's to ban Paul from YouTube. The DP described Paul's nightmare over the Munchkins in Wizard of Oz. They moved on to the Troll or Not a Troll segment where they played a video from this Bisexual with a lisp named Devon. He started talking about how much he isn't a prostitute. The DP labeled him as a troll. They played a news story about Donald Trump and his Hwite supremacist supporters. The DP continued to talk about Hillary's shilling and using her Vagina to get into power. They then started looking about the presidential Polls and how Bernie is beating Trump and is close to Hillary. They played a clip from the Democratic Debate where Shillary lies her ass off by claiming she has never changed her mind for Money and claiming Wall Street isn't a big issue. Bernie kept destroying Hillary. The DP shilled the Dinoaur and Mem shirts. They also ranted about the popular demand to '''REACT™ to the Fine Brother's React World. Middle of the Show They played a video from Alex Jones where some guest he had, had exposed Obama's plan to become the totalitarian dictator of America forever. They brought on some Ahmed Mohamed looking Patreon fuck who was the King of some third-world country. They also played Glenn Beck complaining about Occupy Wall Street and the evil liberal plan. They kept playing some New Zealand politician getting a Dildo thrown at his face. They played a video from Pastor Kenneth Copeland brainwashing his followers to vote for Ted Cruz or you're a Satanist. Kenneth also brought on Ted's father to talk about how God anointed him to be president. DP announced they would be going to Cleveland for TJ's birthday. They played a video of Brian Fischer ranting about the evil pro-terrorist agenda that is Islamic charities. The Patreon fuck showed off his underaged sister girlfriend. End of the Show They played some news story about a Laptop bomb that sucked someone out of the plane who was likely the suspect. They moved on to the Crazy People Segment where they played a video from Joseph Martelli explaining his solution to the Gays and Lesbians. He plans on separating gays and lesbians in both islands so they would die off and not able to spread the gay anymore. They played a video challenging those who deny the Bible to prove the contradictions in the Bible, because it was written by Gawd. Paul's Ego announced he would debate the guy. Brett Keane announced he would licence and trademark his video's so he could DMCA without any consequence. They played a Wild Bill video exposing the evil Lesbians trying to turn a little boy into a girl. There's a 90% chance that he's making this bullshit up. They moved on to Storytime With Paul where he told the story about his LSD trip. Then they ended the show. Quotes *Scotty on God's anointment of Ted Cruz: "A simpering rat was brought forth?" Trivia *Hillary is still a $hill all while DP was $hilling the Dinoaur t-shirts. *The Fine Bro$ i$ not an important i$$ue anymore$. *Alex Jones is still a cunt. *Fema Death Camps for Whites are still happening. *Glenn Beck no longer has that stupid, gay totally awesome scarf. *Wild Bill can't do nothing for 'Murica. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego